My Little Baby
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Sekuel dari My Little Baby! warning: drabbles singkat! Enjoy reading! AoKaga!
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Baby  
**

**Warning** : Chibi!OC(?), sho-ai, ooc, abal, gaje, humor garing, typo.

Pair: AoKaga slight MidoTaka

**Disclamer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**A/N** : Yosha saya kembali ada yang kangen? (kagak). Etto ini oneshoot buat AoKaga yang denger2 habis AoKaga days atau AoKaga weeks ya entahlah saya kurang tau, ceritanya saya ikut nyumbang gtu, semoga tidak membosankan ^w^

Minna saya pnya motto baru, yang bakal jadi pilar saya buat bang Daiki tersayang XD

"Siapapun Ukenya, Aomine tetep Semenya." XDDDD. Entah AoKi, AoAka, AoKaga, AoKuro atau bahkan AoMido saya nggak peduli XDD. Saya suka nulisnya doang tapi kalau baca mungkin preferny di AoKi sama AoAka hehehe (gomen)

Ok enjoy reading!

**Semboyan saya**

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav atau nggak Follow XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

**Tok tok tok**

Gezz siapa pula yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini. Apa hal itu sangat penting sampai mengganggu tidur orang? Tidak kah orang itu tahu kalau dirinya sedang ngantuk setengah mati! Dia baru tidur jam dua dini hari kawan. Ucapkan terima kasih pada api yang membakar rumah kucing. Dan dengan lebaynya si majikan sampai memanggil pemadam kebakaran.

**Tok tok tok tok**

Oh ayolah tak bisakah orang itu meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya tidur?

**Tok tok tok**

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya orang itu mengetuk pintu. Menurut etika bertamu jika tiga kali si pemilik rumah tidak membuka pintu maka si pengetuk harus datang lain kali. Begitulah isi pemikiran pemuda beralis cabang itu. Dan dengan santainya dia kembali merapatkan selimutnya.

**Tok tok tok**

Gah! Orang itu benar-benar tak tau etika!

"_Baka_gami! Oi!"

Tunggu suara itu sepertinya sangat familiar bagi gundukan selimut berwarna merah marun itu.

"_Baka_gami!"

**Tok tok tok**

Ketukan pintu semakin menggila. Mau tak mau pemuda yang dipanggil '_Baka_gami' itu menyingkap selimutnya dan bersiap menjitak orang yang kini berdiri diluar apartemennya. Dengan langkah menghentak Kagami Taiga berjalan menuju pintu depan.

**Ceklek**

Pintu terbuka. Cengoh.

"_Uweee...uweeee_." detik berikutnya Kagami menutup pintu apartemennya. Itu pasti fatamorgana!

Tunggu tak ada fatamorgana dimusim gugur!

Memangnya apa sih yang dilihat Kagami dan suara apa itu tadi?

"Hoi! Bodoh buka pintunya hoi!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam kasus penculikan bayi yang kau lakukan, ajak orang lain saja jangan aku!"

Ha? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh! Buka pintunya dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"..."

Pintu sedikit terbuka. Tatapan tajam Kagami seolah mengintrogasi pemuda didepannya."Masuk."

.

.

.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh! Daripada kau melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu, mending kau bantu aku mendiamkan bayi ini." Kini mereka sudah duduk diruang tamu apartemen Kagami.

Jadi pemuda dim didepan Kagami ini bukanlah penculik bayi melainkan ahem temannya sendiri. Dia adalah Aomine Daiki, seorang polisi yang bertampang preman.

Kagami duduk bersedekap didepan Aomine, dia masih menuntut jawaban dari orang didepannya.

"Aku jelaskan nanti, sekarang yang terpenting adalah menenangkannya terlebih dahulu." Aomine sibuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung bayi didekapannya yang masih menangis. Kagami mendengus. Diambil alihnya sang bayi. Dengan penuh ketelatenan pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu menimang-nimang sang bayi.

Aomine memperhatikan pemuda didepannya dengan seksama. Biner birunya melembut. Bisa juga si pemadam kebakaran berlaku keibuan seperti itu. Bola biru itu terus bergulir seiring pergerakan sang mantan _ace_ Seirin.

Merasa diperhatikan bola _crimson_ itu menatap lurus kearah Aomine."A-apa yang kau lihat aho!"

"Hm tidak ada."

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya."Aku menemukan bayi itu menangis di taman saat aku mau pulang, sekitar jam setengah lima tadi. Karena tak ada orang disana aku memutuskan untuk membawanya," Kagami memberinya tatapan aneh."Jika kau berada diposisiku mungkin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama Bakagami. Dia menangis kencang sekali dan tak ada satu orangpun disana tubuhnya juga sangat dingin." Jelas Aomine panjang lebar.

"Ok, ok aku terima penjelasanmu, tapi kenapa kau membawanya kesini?"

"Sebenarnya atasanku menyuruhku menitipkannya ke tempat penampungan anak hilang, tapi aku menolaknya aku tak tega menitipkannya ditempat itu," Aomine mengusap tengkuknya lagi."Aku juga berniat membawanya ketempat Tetsu tapi 'kan setiap pagi dia harus mengajar di TK dia pasti sibuk, lalu aku juga sempat berfikir akan menitipkannya ditempat Kise tapi aku baru ingat kalau dia masih di luar negeri, jadi kau harapanku yang terakhir Kagami."

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi? Kenapa kau tidak menitipkan bayi itu disana? Dia 'kan punya banyak pelayan yang bisa merawat bayi itu."

"Kau gila? Aku masih sangat sayang nyawa untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Kalau Midorima?"

"Aku yakin dia pasti menolak, ya meskipun patnernya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

"Murasakibara? Dia 'kan tinggal dengan Tatsuya, aku yakin dia bisa merawat bayi itu."

"Kau tau aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa harus aku." Kagami memijat keningnya, pening."Apa aku terlihat seperti pengasuh dimatamu? Lagipula aku tak mempunyai pengalaman apapun dengan anak kecil, _aho_!"

"Tidak akan lama aku janji!"

.

.

.

Empat jam berlalu. Bayi yang Aomine bawa masih tertidur lelap dikamar Kagami. Aomine juga masih terlelap disofa Kagami. Ya meski omelan Kagami beberapa jam lalu membuat kuping Aomine panas. Tapi toh Aomine harus berterima kasih pada Kagami yang membolehkannya numpang tidur di rumahnya.

Sementara Kagami hanya menatap kesal kearah orang yang mendengkur keras didekatnya. Laki-laki dim itu sama sekali tak mempunyai etika dalam bertamu apa!

Suara TV yang sedang ia tonton tenggelam gara-gara dengkuran itu. Ingin rasanya Kagami menyumpal mulut yang mengangga penuh dosa itu(?). Tapi hati kecilnya merasa tak tega.

Kagami kembali fokus pada acara Tvnya. Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara.

"_Uweee...uwee_." Kagami menajamkan pendengarannya."_Uweee...uwee_." setengah berlari Kagami menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu dan mendapati bayi mungil itu menangis keras.

"Tangisanmu keras juga ternyata." Digendongnya bayi mungil itu dan dibawa keluar dari kamar.

"Hoi _Aho_, bangun anakmu perlu susu." Kaki Kagami menendang-nendang sofa di mana Aomine tidur.

"Ngh." Hanya lenguhan yang Kagami dengar.

"_Aho_!" satu cubitan di pipi sukses membuatnya terlonjak. _Naisu idea_!

"_Ittai_!" erang Aomine sambil mengusap pipinya."Bangunkan aku dengan cara wajar, Bakagami!"

Laki-laki didepannya menghela nafas."Aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan cara wajar bodoh. Cepat pergi ke minimarket anakmu perlu susu."

Aomine menengadah, dilihatnya bayi kecil itu sedang menggulum jari-jarinya."Kau lapar?" disentilnya pipi tembem itu.

_Blush_

Entah kenapa pipi Kagami memanas melihat adegan di depannya."Cepat pergi sana."

"Kau juga harus ikut Kagami."

"Tidak."

"Harus!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, _aho_!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali, bodoh?!" geram Kagami. Bagaimana tidak, Aomine langsung menariknya disela-sela perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Karena tidak mungkin aku membeli keperluannya sendiri, bodoh."

"Aku tak menerima alasanmu, idiot."

"Da!" keduanya menunduk saat terdengar suara kecil nan imut dari bayi menyela perdebatan mereka.

Sang bayi tersenyum, menampakkan rentetan gusi merah muda yang belum ditumbuhi gigi.

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah mereka. Berjalan beriringan di trotoar, menuju mini market terdekat. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan aneh yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Bukan Aomine dan Kagami jika mempermasalahkan tatapan itu. Buktinya mereka cuek-cuek saja, apalagi Kagami yang kini sibuk membuat bayi yang mungkin umurnya belum mencapai sepuluh bulan itu tertawa.

"Apa kau takut dengannya?" Kagami menunjuk Aomine tanpa melihat si objek, karena matanya sedang menatap lekat bayi bersurai hitam keunguan dengan bola mata besar berwarna violet yang berada digendongannya."Aku tak heran, karena dia memang menakutkan seperti buronan."

**Twitch**

"Jangan memulai Bakagami!" teriak Aomine tak terima, diledek Kagami.

"Lihat-lihat _baby_, mukanya tambah menyeramkan saat dia marah."

Aomine menyeringai saat telinganya menangkap kata '_baby_' yang keluar dari mulut Kagami."_Baby_, eh?"

Sadar dia sudah mengeluarkan kalimat yang salah, Kagami jadi malu sendiri kini pipinya tengah memerah seperti rambutnya."Memangnya salah? _Baby_ 'kan artinya bayi, lagipula apa kau tau nama dari bayi ini?" sangkal Kagami.

"_Gomen-gomen_." Sekarang Kagami terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang masa PMS. Begitulah pikir Aomine.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan.

Duo sangar itu memasuki mini market. Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung saja melesat ke perlengkapan bayi.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita beli?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami tampak berfikir."Mungkin susu, popok, bedak bayi, sabun bayi dan mungkin bubur instan." Aomine mengangguk."Kalau begitu kau ke bagian perlengkapan mandi, aku ke bagian makanan." Kagami mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Oi!" Kagami menoleh."Kau bilang kau tak tahu apapun tentang anak kecil? Tapi kulihat kau sangat mengerti keperluan bayi." Aomine terkekeh.

"I-itu ka-karena reflek _Aho_!" Muka Kagami merona.

**Buuaak**

Sebuah botol shampoo bayi sukses mengenai wajah Aomine.

.

.

.

"Oi _Baby_, kau lebih suka susu yang ini atau ini?" masih setia Kagami menggendong bayi mungil itu sambil menunjuk beberapa produk susu didepan mereka. Si bayi mungil mengulurkan tangannya, seolah dia ingin mengambil susunya sendiri.

"_Dada_! _Da_!"

"Aku anggap kau memilih yang ini." Kagami memasukkan satu box susu bubuk berukuran sedang ke dalam trolinya."Apalagi yang kau perlukan?" pemuda bermata merah itu melirik bayi digendongannya.

"_Mamamam_!"

"Hampir saja lupa." Kagami mendorong trolinya menuju ke tempat makanan instan.

"Rasa coklat atau strawberry? Atau mungkin kau lebih suka pisang? Atau beras merah, mana yang kau suka?" dia mencondongkan badannya kearah rak-rak berisi bubur instan untuk bayi. Dengan antusias sang bayi mungil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, yang sukses membuat beberapa barang berjatuhan."Hei _baby_, apa kau yakin mau memakan semua itu? Kau akan membuat kantongku kering."

"_Nyam-nyam mammam_."

"Haah." Kagami menghela nafas sembari memunguti barang-barang yang terjatuh ke lantai dan memasukkan beberapa ke trolinya."Lain kali aku akan meninggalkanmu dirumah."

Eh? Kenapa Kagami jadi makin terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menasehati putranya?

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

Aomine sedang mondar mandir disebuah rak yang berisi perlengkapan mandi bayi. Dia terlihat sedang berfikir. Apa yang sedang dia fikirkan ya?

"Beli jangan beli jangan beli jangan beli," tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah barang."Oke aku akan membelikan ini untuknya."

"Aomine sedang apa kau disini?"

**Kwek**

Spontan Aomine meremas barang yang akan dibelinya, karena terkaget. Aomine berbalik badan dan seorang pemuda berkacamata berambut hijau berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Yo Midorima sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku dipaksa Takao untuk ikut dengannya nanodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya."Kau sendiri sedang apa? Dan untuk apa bebek karet itu?"

"A-aku sedang mencari beberapa barang, i-ini untuk_" kalimat Aomine terputus.

"Aomine apa kau sudah selesai?"

Midorima menoleh kearah orang yang baru datang. Satu alis terangkat saat mendapati pemandangan didepannya. Seorang Kagami Taiga sedang mengendong bayi dan mendorong troli yang penuh dengan barang. Benar-benar seperti belanja bulanan.

Merasa diamati Kagami memandang pemuda hijau didepannya."Yo Midorima kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini."

"Hm, jadi kalian sudah memutuskan untuk bersama ya, _nanodayo_?"

He?

"Ha?"

.

.

.

"Jadi bayi itu bukan anak kalian ya? Sayang sekali padahal dia sangat mirip dengan kalian berdua." Pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum kecewa.

"Te-tentu bukan bodoh! Kami tidak mirip sama sekali!" protes Kagami."Lagipula siapa juga yang mau menikah dengannya!" entah kenapa Kagami mencak-mencak sambil menunjuk Aomine dengan muka memerah."Dan juga kami berdua laki-laki!"

"Aku juga tidak mau menikah denganmu, _baka_!" Aomine ikut-ikutan emosi.

"He? Memangnya kenapa aku dan Shin-chan sama laki-laki tapi hubungan kami baik-baik saja." Dengan bangga pemuda yang bernama Takao itu memeluk lengan Midorima.

"_Ba-bakao_!" muka Midorima merah merona seketika. Dan terjadi keributan kecil dari kedua pasangan ehem romantis itu.

"_Munch munch_." Kagami melirik bayi dipangkuannya. Rupanya sang bayi sedang menggulum jarinya.

Terlihat remahan biskuit yang agak basah disekitar bibir mungil bayi itu.

Segera saja Kagami mengangkat bayi itu dan mendudukkannya diatas meja taman. Ya mereka sedang berada di taman, guna menjelaskan kesalahpahaman atas persepsi Midorima saat di mini market tadi."Apa kau masih lapar?"

"Dekatkan saja jarimu _nanodayo_, kalau dia lapar dia akan membuka mulutnya."

Kagami medekatkan jari telunjuknya dia depan bibir si kecil. Benar saja, mulut mungilnya terbuka."Dia masih lapar, sepertinya kami harus segera kembali ke apartemen."

"Kami juga harus pulang, hati-hati ya kalian. Dan segeralah menikah kalian serasi loh." Takao melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Ka-kami tidak serasi, _Ba-bakao_!" sahut mereka berdua serentak, dan segera meninggalkan Midorima dan Takao.

Hening

"Ne, Shin-_chan_ aku juga mau bayi."

"Bi-bicara apa kau _Ba-bakao_!"

.

.

.

"_Uweee...uweee..._!"

"Te-tenanglah." Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bayi ini nangisnya kencang sekali. Bagaimana Aomine bisa menenangkannya? Aha!

Aomine buru-buru mencari plastik belanjanya tadi.

**Kwek kwek kwek**

Si kecil terdiam, mata violetnya memperhatikan benda kuning yang ada digenggaman Aomine.

**Kwek kwek kwek**

Bayi kecil yang sedang tengkurap difuton itu menggerak-gerakkan badan seolah ia ingin mengambil benda kuning yang ada pada Aomine.

"Ini untukmu, jangan nangis lagi ya."

.

.

.

"Aomine dimana bayinya?" tanya Kagami yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

"Dia sedang bermain." Ujar Aomine tanpa menoleh dari acara televisinya.

"Dimana?" mata merah Kagami berkeliling. Aomine menunjuk kearah samping sofa yang ia duduki

Si rambut merah meletakan semangkuk buburnya diatas meja. Dihampirinya si bayi."Waktunya makan, kau pasti lapar."

"Mamam!" si bayi dengan antusias melompat-lompat dari gendongan Kagami.

**Buk**

Aomine mengerjab saat pahanya merasakan sesuatu."Apa yang kau lakukan Bakagami!"

"Karena aku tidak punya kursi makan khusus untuk bayi dan tidak mungkin aku menyuruhnya duduk sendiri, duduknya saja belum tegap, jadi alternatifnya kau harus memangkunya sementara aku menyuapinya." Jelas Kagami panjang lebar.

Ah seperti papa mama saja mereka. _Sweet_.

"Hah cepatlah."

Kagami mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada dimeja."Da! Mamam!" saat Kagami mendekatkan sendoknya tiba-tiba saja sendok itu direbut oleh si kecil.

"Hei jangan diambil sendoknya, kau belum bisa makan sendiri!" ujar Kagami sambil menarik pelan sendok yang ada digenggaman bayi didepannya.

"Biarkan saja." Aomine menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala ungu kehitaman itu. Kagami hanya diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana bayi mungil itu menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya. Belepotan tentu saja.

.

.

.

Kagami masih terfokus dengan bayi didepannya. Sesekali dia membersihkan pipi gembul mahkluk mungil itu.

Sementara Aomine diam-diam mencuri pandang Kagami yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat ibu sekali (?). Cieh yang terpesona.

"Hei makan dengan benar." Jari Kagami terulur, disentilnya pelan hidung mungil bayi itu."Aku heran kenapa ada orang tua yang lupa dengan bayinya sendiri."

Suara Kagami membuat Aomine tersadar dari fantasinya.

"Hm."Tangan Aomine segera mengambil ponselnya. Menekan beberapa tombol rautnya berubah lesu, matanya melirik bayi yang ada dipangkuannya."Belum ada pemberitahuan dari kantor. Aku curiga kalau bayi ini dibuang orang tuanya."

"Tega sekali kalau dia tak diinginkan kedua orang tuanya, apa itu mungkin?"

"Mungkin saja, kau pikir meninggalkan bayi yang belum ada satu tahun ditaman pagi-pagi buta itu hal yang masuk akal?"

Kagami mengangguk. Benar juga, rupanya menjadi polisi mengubah cara berpikir Aomine. Pikir Kagami.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kagami.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Aomine bertampang bodoh.

"_Aho_! Jika bayi ini dibuang orang tuanya lalu dia tinggal dimana?"

"Di rumahmulah dimana lagi." Sahut si rambut biru enteng.

"_Dim_! _Aho_! _Ero_! Kau pikir mudah merawat bayi huh! Aku juga punya kehidupan."

"Aku juga akan bertanggung jawab, kau tenang saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang _aho_!"

Aomine dengan santainya menunjuk Kagami yang lagi mencak-mencak didepannya."Haa~ lihat chibi mamamu marah."

_Blush_

Pipi Kagami merona seketika."Aku laki-laki idiot!" dan si merah buru-buru ke dapur dengan alibi membuatkan susu untuk si bayi. Aomine terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Kau tak perlu lagu pengantar tidur atau cerita sebelum tidur 'kan?" mata Kagami menatap lurus bola mata bulat itu."Ayo cepat tidur." Bukannya tidur si bayi malah bertepuk tangan dengan riang."Hei, kenapa malah tepuk tangan, cepatlah tidur! Kau itu masih sangat kecil untuk begadang faham?"

"_Gyaaa_!"

"Ha? Ada apa?" Kagami menoleh kebelakang. Didapatinya Aomine yang berdiri diambang pintu."Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku merasa tak bertanggung jawab kalau membebankan bayi itu padamu." Kagami memasang tampang cengo.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidur disini juga." Aomine berjalan menuju ranjang."Geser Bakagami." Perintahnya seenak jidat.

"Ha! Aku tidak mau! Kau tidur disofa saja jangan ikut-ikutan tidur disini, Aho!" tak memperdulikan omelan Kagami, Aomine membaringkan badannya disamping pemuda berambut merah itu.

**Grep**

Iseng Aomine memeluk pinggang Kagami."Haa kita terlihat seperti mama papa ya." Bisiknya menggoda.

Satu gerakan Aomine mencium lantai kamar Kagami."Sakit Bakagami!"

"Salahmu sendiri _aho_!"

"_Baba_!" Kagami dan Aomine menoleh kearah sang bayi yang belum tidur juga.

"_Baba_?" si rambut merah mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Mungkin yang dia maksud papa."Aomine mendekati bayinya."Ada apa jagoan?" digendongnya bayi berambut ungu kehitaman itu.

"Hei jangan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi bodoh!" bentak Kagami saat Aomine mengangkat si bayi.

Aomine sama sekali tak menggubris bentakan Kagami."Kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?"

"Mu-mungkin susu hangat bisa membuatnya tidur." Kagami berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki kamar, mata merah Kagami membulat sempurna. Pemandangan didepannya mampu memerahkan pipi. Sesosok biru tengah bercerita entah cerita apa kepada bayi kurang dari sepuluh bulan yang tampak antusias meskipun dia tak mengerti cerita itu.

"Hei waktunya tidur."

"_Gaga buuu~ gyaaa_." Si bayi bertepuk tangan saat melihat Kagami mendekat.

Aomine melirik jam."Aku heran kenapa dia belum ngantuk sama sekali, kau beri makan apa dia tadi?"

"Aku memberinya makanan normal, _aho_!" Kagami tersinggung dengan perkataan Aomine."Apa kau belum ngantuk?" Kagami berjongkok."Ini minum susumu."

"_Mamamam_!" si bayi berusaha menggapai botol susu yang dibawa Kagami.

"Kau tak pernah sabaran ya."

Satu hari yang manis Kagami dan Aomine berakhir dengan mahkluk kecil entah darimana asalnya itu mulai memejamkan mata dengan bibir mungil yang tak henti-hentinya menggulum dot susu yang tinggal setengah itu. Aah ternyata menjadi orang tua tak buruk juga. Mungkin bayi ini bisa tinggal sehari atau dua hari lagi di apartemen Kagami.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Kagami." Lirih Aomine, biner birunya melirik Kagami yang tengah mengusap lembut kepala bayi yang berada diantara mereka. Dengan sedikit perdebatan kecil akhirnya Kagami memperbolehkan Aomine untuk tidur dengannya –dan bayi-.

"Hm." Balas Kagami tak minat.

Aomine menghela nafas pelan."Bagaimana kalau aku mengadobsi bayi ini saja."

Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya."Terserah kau, kenapa bertanya padaku. Kau 'kan yang merawatnya bukan aku."

"_Gezz_...kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama _Baka_gami!"

"Ha! Kenapa harus bersama-sama!" Kagami nampak tak terima, bahkan suaranya jadi naik satu oktaf.

"Pelankan suaramu idiot!"

"Ma-maaf."

"Alasannya karena bayinya menyukaimu dan sepertinya kau juga menyukainya." Aomine tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Kagami memanas, untung kamarnya bercahaya temaram jadi dia tak perlu khawatir akan semburat merah di pipinya."A-aku tidak menyukainya."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti Midorima, Kagami." Protes Aomine."Lagipula aku mulai mempertimbangkan perkataan si raven pasangan Midorima tadi."

"AHO!"

"_Ueee...uuee_."

"Aaaa cup cup cup berhentilah menangis."

**THE END**

Halooo...sebenarnya fic ini saya jadiin korban WB saya. Jadi gomen acak-acakan, garing, alur kecepetan... u.u

Jujur ini WB paling parah dalam satu bulan saya kena WB dua kali dan baru dapet mood nulis sekarang T.T

Tiap ada ide udah di depan lappy malah nggak bisa nulis kata2ny nggak keluar T.T

Saya juga sedang terpikat dengan dua fandom, yg mungkin dalam waktu dekat saya akan merusuh disana XD /curhat nggak penting

Oh multichap saya tambah terlantar maafkan saya T.T

Ah sudahlah Mind to review :D

Salam kangen

RRNRd


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **hai minna, ini ada sekuel buat MLB :3 Cuma 5 drabble sih, tapi setidaknya saya sudah berusaha membuatnya ditengah tugas UAS saya yang menumpuk te~he. Tanpa banyak bicara silahkan membaca.

Oh iya saya usahakan multichap yang lain akan segera update chapter baru akhir bulan januari-awal februari :3

N/B: disini Kagami dan Aomine belum ada hubungan apa-apa hanya sebatas mengurus anak.

**Name**

"Hmm sepertinya kita harus memberinya nama." Mata biru gelap itu memandang lekat kearah bocah mungil yang duduk dipangkuan Kagami. Sementara lawan bicaranya menelengkan kepala, berpikir.

"Benar juga." Pekik Kagami. Si kecil asyik menggulum jari-jari Aomine. Sesekali bayi kecil itu tergelak lucu saat Aomine memainkan jarinya. Kagami masih berpikir tak terlalu terusik dengan kegiatan Aomine dan bayi itu."Kyuu, Tarou, Saku, Hibi, Matsu, Ryuu."

"Bagaimana kalau Kiga." Celetuk Aomine.

Kagami mengerutkan alisnya."Kenapa Kiga?" tanyanya.

"DaiKi dan TaiGa."

Mendengar pernyataan Aomine kontan membuat Kagami sedikit merona. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, berharap Aomine tak melihat warna merah dipipinya."Ke-kenapa ha-harus itu?"

Aomine mengedikkan bahunya."Ya karena kita berdua yang merawatnya."_"Hei Kagami kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu? Aku sedang mengajakmu bicara tau!" protesnya.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa!" sahutnya cepat."Na-nama yang bagus!"

"Tentu saja! Hei Jagoan sekarang namamu Kiga, ne?" bayi kecil itu memandang lekat Aomine lalu mata violet itu bergulir kearah Kagami.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kagami.

"Baboo baba!" bayi itu terlihat sangat antusias.

**Teiko Reunion**

Setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu, pemuda warna-warni mantan _Generation of Miracle_ akhirnya bertatap muka kembali. Bukan aura canggung seperti pertemuan mereka saat berada di _winter cup_ dulu. Melainkan suasana yang santai dan yah cukup nyaman, kecuali untuk Kagami. Tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan dari semua yang ada ditempat itu -minus Takao dan Midorima- membuatnya risih. Sial kenapa si _Aho_ itu tetap santai! Kenapa hanya Kagami yang merasa terintimidasi disini!

"Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkan 'itu'-_ssu_?" si mantan model majalah remaja itu menunjuk sesuatu yang ada dipangkuan Aomine dengan tampang curiga.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu' Kise, Kiga bukan benda tau!" protes Kagami tak terima saat 'anaknya' disebut 'itu' oleh Kise.

"Kapan kalian menikah, ne Taiga?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Tatsuya aku dan Aomine tidak menikah!" urat-urat kesabaran Kagami semakin menonjol. Ide untuk ikut diacara reunian Teiko ternyata adalah ide terburuk, kenapa dia harus mau ikut reunian merepotkan seperti ini.

"Tidak usah malu-_ssu_, kalian tidak sendiri ada Midorimacchi dan Takaocchi, terus ada Murasakicchi dan Himurocchi, ada Mayuzumicchi dan Akashicchi dan ada kami juga-_ssu_ !" Kise tersenyum cerah, merangkul pundak pemuda mungil berambut biru muda yang duduk disampingnya. Sepertinya kedekatan mereka sewaktu eksul basket membuat orientasi mereka menyimpang semua.

"Apa maksudmu _Baka_Kise! Aku dan Aomine tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sama sekali! Oi _Aho_mine bantu aku menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini!"

Aomine yang sedang sibuk dengan Kiga tampak tak terlalu memperdulikan tatapan dari teman-temannya. "Sudahlah Kagami, jangan kau ambil pusing, bukankah kita memang –agak- terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia?" senyum tanpa dosa itu membuat Kagami ingin melempar wajah Aomine dengan _hot plate_ didepannya.

"Ne, Kagami-_kun_ to Aomine-_kun_ kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja kalian tampak serasi." Dua mahkluk merah-biru itu menatap si biru muda dengan pandangan tak percaya. _For god's sake_! Menikah katanya? _Big no_.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku masih normal." Sahut Kagami cepat.

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu." Timpal Aomine kesal.

"Baba! Boo!" pekik Kiga, wajah mungilnya nampak cemberut memandang Kagami dan Aomine yang saling memalingkan muka.

"Kiga-_chan_ sepertinya tak suka kalian marahan~" Takao yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah polah kedua pasangan itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Taiga ayo baikan sama Aomine-_san_~" entah kerasukan apa Himuro sang kakak angkat ikut menimpali.

"Jangan buat Kiga-_kun_ memasang wajah begitu, Kagami-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_." Sekarang Kuroko ikut-ikutan.

"Buubu!"

Kagami menghela nafas panjang."Apa maumu heh?" dia menatap sang 'anak', mengusap kepalanya pelan.

Bocah mungil itu seakan-akan ingin menggapai Kagami untuk mendekat kearahnya yang sedang berada dipangkuan Aomine. Reflek Kagami mendekat."Puas?"

"Gyaaaa!" Kiga bertepuk tangan dengan riang. Mata violetnya memandang kearah Aomine yang masih membuang muka.

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapanmu Kiga."

Mata bocah itu berkaca-kaca.

**Ckris**

"Sebaiknya kau menuruti permintaan keponakanku Daiki."

**Glup**

Aomine meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Pria mungil yang duduk disamping pria berambut putih yang tengah sibuk membaca novel itu menguarkan aura mengintimidasi membuatnya takut.

**Mama**

"Woooaa! Kagami lihat! Cepat kemari!" suara pekikan datang dari ruang tamu apartemen Kagami. Si pemilik rumah yang sedang berada di dapur memutar bola matanya bosan. Ada apa si polisi itu teriak-teriak.

"Jangan berisik _Aho_! Aku sedang memasak!" teriak Kagami dari arah dapur.

Terdengar suara tapak kaki terburu-buru menuju ke arah dapur."Aaaa! Seharusnya kau melihatnya tadi!" Aomine terlihat sedang menggendong Kiga."Sekarang lihat ini!"

Kagami menghela nafas. Dia berbalik badan. Dilihatnya Aomine sedang menurunkan Kiga di lantai. Bayi yang belum ada satu tahun itu merangkak kearahnya. Kagami terdiam di tempat.

"Apa?" si petugas pemadam kebakaran melirik si polisi bosan.

Aomine menggeram kecil."Tadi Kiga berjalan kearahku."

"Tapi sekarang dia merangkak bodoh." Tunjuk Kagami pada batita yang ternyata kini tengah mencoba berdiri.

Kagami menahan nafasnya. Bocah kecil itu sudah berdiri agak tegap dan melangkahkan satu kaki kecilnya.

"Di-dia berjalan lagi."

"Y-ya." Mata scarlet Kagami belum terlepas dari bayi itu. Kiga dengan semangat masih mencoba berjalan kearahnya. Sungguh Kagami merasa sangat eem senang, rasa senang yang berbeda dari senang saat tim Seirin menang dari Rakuzan beberapa tahun lalu. Rasa senang kali ini cenderung hangat. Apakah ini yang dirasakan para orang tua?

"Ma! Mama!"

"Dan dia memanggilmu mama!"

**Blush **

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya."Ja-jangan bodoh mungkin maksudnya dia mau makan." Dia mengangkat Kiga yang sudah terduduk diantara kakinya.

"Oh ayolah aku sudah sedikit mengerti apa-apa yang Kiga ucapkan. Lagipula makan itu _mamam_ bukan _mama_ ingat itu."_jeda."Kalau begitu panggil aku papa, ne jagoan!" Aomine meyunggingkan senyum lima jari pada sang 'anak'.

"Ba! Ba!"

"Itu baru anakku!"

Kagami ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bak cucian sekarang juga.

**Dia anakku!**

"Ja-jadi kalian orang tua bayi ini?" pasangan muda itu mengangguk kearah Kagami."Kalian akan membawanya pergi?" laki-laki dan perempuan didepan Kagami itu mengangguk lagi.

"Kagami cepat kau serahkan pada orang tuanya." Aomine yang duduk disamping Kagami menyikut rekannya pelan.

"Ta-tapi aku tak bisa menyerahkan Kiga pada orang asing ini."_jeda."La-lagipula kenapa baru sekarang kalian menjemputnya? Ini sudah lebih dari tiga bulan anak kalian menghilang. Apa kalian masih pantas dipanggil orang tua?" nada suara Kagami meninggi. Dia tak siap melepaskan bayi yang sudah beberapa bulan ini mengisi waktunya.

Kedatangan pasangan asing yang mengaku sebagai orang tua dari bayi bermata violet ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Terutama bagi Kagami yang mulai menikmati perannya dalam mengasuh anak. Terlalu mencurigakan.

Tidak! Kagami tidak akan menyerahkan Kiga pada pasangan asing ini. Apa Aomine begitu bodohnya sampai dengan mudahnya percaya pada pasangan muda ini?

Apa Aomine tidak pernah melihat TV yang banyak menayangkan modus-modus penjualan anak?

"Kagami." Aomine memanggilnya. Kagami terdiam dia memeluk Kiga dengan erat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak percaya pada mereka. Mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Kiga. Siapa tau mereka adalah bandar penjualan anak yang sedang marak terjadi."

"Tapi mereka orang tuanya, kau tak boleh memisahkan mereka hanya karena kecurigaanmu, idiot." Bentak Aomine, dia heran kenapa Kagami menjadi kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Kagami menggertakan giginya."Berikan aku bukti kalau Kiga anak kalian."

Dua orang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam kini menundukkan wajahnya. Mata jeli Kagami dapat melihat gestur gelisah mereka berdua. Hal ini semakin menambah kecurigaan Kagami.

"Kalau tidak ada bukti silahkan kalian pergi dari rumahku."

"Oi _Baka_gami kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu!" Aomine mendelik marah pada si merah. Detik berikutnya iris safirnya tertegun. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Kagami seperti itu. Mata merahnya menyiratkan ketidak relaan, marah, sedih dan kesal menjadi satu.

Aomine berdeham pelan."Maaf sebelumnya." mata birunya memandang dua orang yang masih terdiam."Datanglah lain kali. Dan jangan lupa bawa bukti yang diperlukan untuk meyakinkan dia." Sang polisi menunjuk Kagami yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Kiga! Dia anakku!" terdengar teriakan dari ruangan lain. Aomine terhenyak mendengar teriakan itu. Anak yang ia temukan sepertinya berpengaruh besar pada Kagami.

**Posesif**

Sejak kejadian kedatangan pasangan yang mengaku orang tua Kiga beberapa hari yang lalu Kagami menjadi semakin posesif pada bayi itu. Apalagi Kagami sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa pasangan yang berkunjung ke apartemennya tempo lalu ternyata sedang menjadi sasaran para polisi dari daerah lain.

Kagami menjadi semakin ganas, Aomine sampai tak diizinkan membawa Kiga pergi ke minimarket bersamanya. Ia bahkan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Kise dan Kuroko yang ingin mengajak Kiga pergi ke taman. Ia juga tega mengusir Himuro dan Murasakibara yang berniat ikut membantu Kagami mengurus Kiga. Menurut Aomine keposesifan Kagami sudah diambang batas wajar.

Aomine menghela nafas berat. Dia beberapa kali melirik Kiga yang memberontak berkali-kali digendongan Kagami. Sesekali dia mendengar Kagami menggeram ketika tangan mungil Kiga memukul wajahnya.

"Ok apa maumu!"

"Bubu! Baba!"

"Aaargh aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pengawasanku. Meskipun kau hanya ingin dengan babamu!" Kagami melirik sengit kearah Aomine. Sedangkan Kiga merengut kesal. Tangan mungilnya semakin membabi buta, memukul-menarik-mencakar apa-apa saja yang ada di wajah Kagami (?).

Aomine berjengit ngeri. Kagami benar-benar calon 'istri' yang sangat menakutkan. Ah sepertinya Aomine harus memikirkan ulang rencananya yang akan menembak Kagami dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini. Kagami mode mama-posesif terlihat lebih berbahaya dibandingkan mode zone.

**The End**

Hehehe mind to review?

Mohon kerjasamanya~

Salam Tahun Baru! (?)

**RRNRd **


End file.
